En busca
by Dianitha-Chanx3
Summary: Neji ha sido secuestrado. Una misión peligrosa, una oportunidad donde podra demostrar de lo que es capáz. *SasuHina* Nunca he sido buena para titulos xD Gomme-ne...
1. Misión asignada

Primero que nada, te agradezco te tomes un tiempito en leer esto.

Y quiero decir que este fic me inspire en DarkAmy-Chan y Shintankazaki, que son mis escritoras favoritas y las culpables de mis recientes gustos. Espero sea de sus agrados.

Vale, he corregido mis errores, igual gracias por hacermelos saber.

Yo lo pedi, y he cumplido, intentare ser mejor.

Actualizare cada semana, de no ser así… ¡que me linchen!

Y sin más que decirles, les dejo… ¡¡disfruten su lectura!!

Naruto y compañía no me pertenece

* * *

Toc, toc… se oyó por la puerta

- pasen.

-¡Abuela Tsunade! ¡¿Tienes una misión para mí?!- pregunto Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos ilusionado, al momento se dio cuenta de que también había gente allí…

- Naruto, llegas tarde – dijo Sakura un tanto fastidiada por la accion de su compañero.

- hey… ¿que hacen Kiba, Hinata y Shino aquí? – Dijo señalándolos con el dedo.

- Necesito que me hagan una misión ambos equipos.- dijo la Quinta. Dio un respiro para decir todo de golpe- Hyuuga Neji ha sido secuestrado – al decir eso tan directo, todos se quedaron perplejos.

- ¡¿C-C-Cómo pasó eso?! – pregunto Naruto un tanto en shock por la repentina noticia.

- Le mande a una misión muy sencilla, solo tenía que ir a Keigen, del país de la hierba, a inspeccionar algo con su byakugan.- explicó la Hokage.

- ¿y no fue nadie con el? – pregunto kiba.

- iba Tenten con el pero…

- ¿Pero…? – pregunto Naruto un poco curioso-

- La hicieron caer en un genjutsu de camino a Konoha.

- ¿y que es lo que necesita que hagamos?- preguntó ahora Sakura

- Necesito que investiguen el lugar de los hechos y…- Tsunade volvió su mirada a Hinata, que ésta había permanecido cabizbaja y callada, después la volvió al resto – si es necesario, cosas especiales…

- ¿que cosas...? – pregunto Naruto aun mas curioso

- eso no te incumbe a ti, niñato – le dijo la Hokage desafiante mientras Naruto puso una cara de morros por el comentario. Volviendo al tema… - El equipo 8 ira a buscarle, aprovechando que son especialistas en ello y el equipo 7 ira como refuerzo, necesitaremos el jutsu de Naruto, si pasa algo, el reacciona mas rápido, además que Sasuke le Cubrirá, hay que admitir que trabajan bien juntos… –sonreia animadamente para que le siguieran la corriente.

Los mencionados solo se voltearon de espaldas contrariados -

Tsunade les pasa de lado y se vuelve seria – ¡Bien! Quiero que se preparen para partir mañana a media día! Tomen las armas que crean mas necesarias y lo que les resulte mas útil!, Retírense de mi vista… – y así, empezaron a salir por la puerta…- ¡Hinata!

- Uuhhmm… ¿¿H-Hai…??- volteo la mencionada suavemente un poco preocupada

-tu quédate – dijo de manera muy seria

Hinata obedeció y el resto salio, Kiba y Shino le hicieron señas a Hinata de que todo estará bien, ellos se imaginaban que le dirían…

* * *

Siento si me salio algo corto, pero me gusta dejar picada a la gente jeje, además es primer capitulo.

Nuevamente les agradezco haber leido esto y ya saben, toda opinión va con el mejor sentido, ¡no soy enojona!

¡¡Cuídense!!

Diana-Chan


	2. preparándonos

Hinata obedeció y el resto salió, kiba y shino le hicieron señas a Hinata de que todo estará bien, ellos también se imaginaban que le dirían…

_ Afuerita de ahí… _

- ¡¡yay!! ¡Una misión interesante! ¡Aunque haré pedazos a los idiotas que se metieron con Neji y le hicieron algo! – grito Naruto con su hiperactividad de siempre.

-Calma, Naruto. Aun no sabemos la situación, nosotros iremos de refuerzo para ayudar a Hinata, Kiba y Shino. – reforzo Sakura

- aunque se me hace un poco raro que hayan atrapado a Neji… ¡nunca se le escapa nada al desgraciado! – chillo Naruto

- cierto, ademas de que es muy fuerte… esto se pone un poco preocupante… -

- hmp, quiza no era tan fuerte como todos ustedes creen.- Sasuke, para variar.

- ¡ja, Claro que lo es! ¡Yo ya pelee contra el y te puedo asegurar que es muy fuerte! – aseguro Naruto

- pero tu le ganaste, eso nos dice todo, dobe…

- quieres probar, Teme?

- vamos chicos, no es momento para pelear, que tenemos que guardar nuestras fuerzas para la misión, por lo que veo sera algo difícil. – calmo Sakura

- ¡ñaah! Lo dejo mis.. - lo siguiente que vio fue todo negro, Naruto fue callado por un golpe

_ después de haber hecho nada, volvamos a la Oficina de la Hokage _

- Hinata, ¿sabes bien lo que esto significa verdad? – Empezo Tsunade

- ¿S-se refiere sobre N-Neji-Oniisan? L-la verdad no lo tengo m-muy claro…

- Entonces te lo explico en un rapidin, pon mucha atención.

La vieja, digo, la hokage puso un semblante muy serio, la Hyuuga temerosa de que fuera lo que ella pensaba, tomo valor como pudo para enfrentarla, si esa era la situación… ni se lo que dije, ya pues, vayamos al grano.

- Si esos tipos tomaron a Neji para buscar los secretos del Byakuugan, tendras que activar la marca del sello del pajaro y matarle.- Continuo la Rubia.

- …

- Mas no quiero que te precipites, tanto tu como yo no queremos que Neji muera, pero al ir a esta misión te estas exponiendo… pues también hay probabilidades de que sea una trampa.

- E-entonces… ¿q-que deberia hacer? – realmente no sabia que hacer frente a una situación asi.

- Para eso hemos llamado a Naruto y a su equipo.

- "¿A-acaso pondra a N-Naruto-kun a vigilarme todo el tiempo…?" – La morena se sonrojo al pensar eso

- Ellos se encargaran de protegerte porque no quiero que utilices el byakuugan bajo ninguna circunstancia. Haciendo esto, serias un blanco facil si ellos buscan el byakuugan y todo esto resultara una trampa. Te disfrazaremos de no se que para que no te descubran.

- H-hai, le entiendo, Tsunade-Sama. n-no lo utilizare a menos que sea una emergencia. – Aseguro Hinata

- Asi es, aunque lo dudo, pues Sasuke y Naruto te vigilaran y protegeran en todo momento, ya me encargare de avisarles a ese par.

- H-hai… – Dijo entre ruborizada y nerviosa-

- Bien, te puedes retirar.

- con su permiso…

Hinata asiente y se va cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a una Tsunade pensativa…

_ Al día Siguiente… _

- Shimatta… se me ha hecho un poco tarde – Hinata se decia a si misma mientras terminaba de vestirse – Pero seguro hoy rescataremos a Neji-Oniisan, si lo logro, podre demostrarle a mi padre y a todo el clan que si puedo como sucesora de la Familia – se decia decidida mientras se daba un poco de animos – por ahora debo apurarme en verme con los demás…

- moooo.. llegas un poco tarde, Hinata – decia Naruto mientras Hinata llegaba a la puerta, donde todos.-

- Gome-ne… tenia que prepararme… – Se vistio con una pequeña gabardina que de largo llegaba a las rodillas color guinda, parecia toda una caperuzita roja.

- bien, ya que estamos todos, preparémonos para marchar. El camino es un poco largo y descansaremos muy poco, debemos terminar esta misión en el menor tiempo posible para que no haya riesgos sobre Neji. – Dijo Shino.

- ¡Hai! – Dijeron todos al unisono, claro, excepto Sasuke.

- ¡¡Vamonooooooooos!! – grito Naruto con su hiperactividad de siempre.

- por enésima vez… Naruto, tu no eres el lider de la misión.- molesto Kiba.

- Guaff! "este wey tiene razon!"

- ains, ¿que tiene de malo fantasear un poco ? – decia el rubio entre molesto y niño regañado.

Y asi, con todas estas situaciones y demasiado palabrerio sin nada importante, todos empezaron a caminar en direccion al pais de la hierba. (¿quien esta narrando, Sasuke?)

- tengan cuidado, podrian tenernos una emboscada o intentar pillarnos si saben que vamos tras Neji.- decia Shino mientras caminaban.

Siguieron caminando un buen rato hasta que…

* * *

Se que dije que me reportaria cada semana, pero no pude ù.ùUu quiza mañana suba el otro capi, por compensación, pero la veo dura… ¡¡mañana es navidad!! Por lo menos para mi xD esque me dan abrazos y regalos :P aparte no se si tengo malas ortografias, tengo muy poco tiempo y no tengo chance de checarlo, sorry.

¡Les agradezco de Corazon sus reviews! (pocos, pero reviews xD)

¡Cuidense!

Diana-Chan


	3. En camino hacia ti

Y así, todos empezaron a caminar en dirección al país de la hierba.

-tengan cuidado, podrían tenernos una emboscada o intentar pillarnos si saben que vamos tras Neji.- decía Shino mientras caminaban.

Siguieron caminando un buen rato hasta que…

-¡Peligro!

Naruto lanzo un kunai hacia un árbol. Pasaron unos segundos y no había movimiento alguno que revelara si había algo móvil a donde fue a parar el kunai. Sakura fue a revisar.

_En la oficina de la Hokage…_

-¿No cree que los mando a una misión muy peligrosa?- Replicaba Shizune – ¡Debió haber mandado ANBUS o Jounnins por lo menos...!

-¡Cálmate Shizune! – Los gritos de su pupila la sacaron de quicio. Esta solo permaneció callada. – Ellos no fueron a salvarle, fueron a encontrarle. Sabemos que es el mejor equipo rastreador disponible que tenemos por el momento, además, mandamos también al equipo 7. Todos ellos ya han hecho misiones de rango B, así que no hay de que preocuparse.- aseguraba la Hokage, aunque sus palabras no sonaban muy convincentes, después de todo.

-Discúlpeme, Tsunade-Sama.- le dijo su pupila – E-Entonces, ¿a quien mandara para el rescate? – le pregunto confundida.

-Hmp, ya tengo a alguien en mente para ese trabajito…- decía la Hokage con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que provoco un ligero hormigueo en Shizune.

_ _

En el momento en que Sakura se acerco fue jalada hacia el árbol, lo que provoco escándalo sobre el resto del grupo. Naruto corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad sin hacer caso a los gritos de sus compañeros. Kiba fue directo al rubio para darle alcance y apoyarle por si lo atrapaban también, pero…

-¡Detente! – el grito de Sasuke la detuvo –Recuerda que tienes prohibido activarlo.- Hinata estuvo a punto de activar el Byakuugan para localizar a la pelirosa.

-¡D-Demo..!– alzo la voz repentinamente la Hyuuga al ser interrumpida.

-Tranquila, le he puesto un bicho hembra a Sakura. La localizaremos en un momento lleguen Naruto y Kiba. – dijo Shino. Ante eso la morena solo se sintió frustrada por no ser de utilidad.

-Me molesta estar aquí parado haciendo nada. – Se empezó a quejar Sasuke –Iré a ver…

-Sasuke– interrumpió Shino –Deberías saber tu posición ahora. Ellos regresaran, mientras, podemos refugiarnos en algún lugar, esto también podría ser una distracción.-Realmente Shino se había enterado de todo sin que le dijeran palabra alguna. Sasuke solo lanzo un bufido resignándose a hacerle caso mientras Hinata se quedaba con interrogantes en la cabeza.

_ _

-¡Sakura-Chan!- exclamaba el rubio dentro de una cueva oscura, donde casi no se podía ver nada.

-¡Naruto! ¿Estas aquí?– se escucho una voz de fuera, no muy distante del rubio.

-¡Kiba, aquí estoy!– el chico perro fue donde el rubio –No dejaron ni rastro de ella… ¡Si le llegaran a hacer algo, yo…!

-Tranquilo, Akamaru se encargara-

-¡Guaaf! "todo yo…, ya que…"

El cachorro empezó a olfatear a su alrededor. Minutos después de empezar a realizar esta acción el perrito ladro, lo que significaba que la había encontrado, el perrito corrió y corrió hasta detenerse en cierto punto.

- No veo ni… ¡¡ahhh!!- cayó al suelo. Se había tropezado con algo. Al levantarse empezó a tocar el bulto con el que tropezó, hasta sentir otro bulto en su mano.- Eehhmm… C-Creo que encontré a S-Sakura-Chan…- Dijo un poco nervioso al darse cuenta (o imaginarse) de lo que había bajo su mano.- Al parecer esta inconciente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto el chico perro confundido por tanta exactitud del rubio, sin ver absolutamente nada y, obviamente, siendo Naruto.

-Solo vámonos…- El poseedor del Kyuubi había subido a la pelirosa en su espalda y se habían encaminado a donde todos.

_ _

La noche cayó. Las tiendas habían sido puestas y todos del equipo 8 y 7 estaban preparados para dormir. Había una pequeña fogata en medio de las tiendas, donde Sasuke se encontraba sentado.

-¡Oe Teme! – Se había asomado Naruto de una de las tiendas, donde había preparado todo para acostarse.

-¿y ahora que? ¿Quieres que te lleve al baño otra vez o que?–

-No… -se molesto por el comentario de su compañero -Quiero preguntarte algo.

-Si, si, te traje tus dulcecitos – saca una bolsita lanzándosela -¿es todo?

-¡Dulcecitos!- Atrapo la bolsita con una sonrisa por los dulces, la guardo y al instante se volvió serio- ¡Que no! ¡Argh! –Se va donde el Uchiha y le da un codazo al sentarse a su lado.

-¿Y bien, Que quieres?- le dijo molesto el pelinegro por la acción de su amigo.

-Hoy en la mañana me mandaron un recado de la vieja Tsunade para informarme de que…

-…Tu papel en esta misión es proteger a la Hyuuga.- Le interrumpió el pelinegro.- A mi también me mandaron eso, ¿Qué tiene?- le dijo cortante.

-Quería saber quien era mi compañero… ¡pero bueno, que bien que lo eres tu!- le dijo alegremente el rubio.- Así, por cierto, haz guardia esta noche.- Y salio disparado a su tienda.

-Desgraciado…- dijo por bajo el Uchiha.

Pasadas un par de horas, el pelinegro se canso de estar sentado tragando aire, por lo que se puso a entrenar un poco de taijutsu con unos árboles para no caerse dormido. Se canso y decidió acostarse sobre la hierba a descansar admirando como el hermoso cielo estaba cubierto por una lluvia de estrellas. La brisa y lo cómodo que estaba, además del cansancio, le estaban arrullando. Estaba a punto de caer dormido.

-¿Q-Que haces aquí solo?- pregunto una diminuta voz.

-Mi misión, ¿Qué parece?- le dijo fríamente.

-Que te estabas d-durmiendo- le dijo la Hyuuga divertida.

-Hmp.- Ella tenía razón. Se sentó dándole la espalda, aun mirando ese cielo estrellado.

Ella tan solo se quedó ligeramente recargada en un árbol, un tanto lejos del moreno. El quedarse con alguien a solas, el quedarse con él a solas, era como para…

-¿Y tu, a que te levantaste? Deberías estar descansando.- Empezó el pelinegro, aunque no muy amable que digamos.

-¿Y-Yo?- Pregunto torpemente, la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-¿Parece haber alguien mas?- Le dijo con sarcasmo.

-…, Pues, n-no lo sé. Simplemente s-se me espanto el sueño.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio. La suave brisa se hizo presente nuevamente, acariciando las finas caras de ambos, dejándose llevar por unos momentos.

-¿C-Como esta S-Sakura-san?- empezó la Hyuuga nuevamente con la "charla"

-Al parecer no le hicieron nada. Como si se hubieran equivocado de persona.

-S-Soka… "Quizá me buscaban a mi…" – Pensó la peliazul al recordar un poco de lo que hablo con la Hokage antes de salir de su villa natal. Se quedo pensando un poco cuando vio algo que le sorprendio…

* * *

Creo me salio un poco mas largo que los demás xD

Espero les agrade este, ya que lo hice a las carreras.

adrifernan19: Creo aqui se explica un poco mas. Espero tambien te haya gustado.

Dark Amy-Chan: El rescatista? pues... eso luego se sabra, pero mas o menos por ahi va xD ¡Gracias por leerme!

zuleDBZ: ¿Eres de Sonora? ¿de donde? Si eres de Hermosillo, mi sera feliz *0*

Yo tampoco quiero hacer sufrir a Neji, pero asi es la vida (8) xD

Romance? ... a como yo lo hago quiza te guste, esque... ¡mejor me callo! Luego suelto un salivero jaja.

Hyuga-girl02: ¡esque puse eso porque parecia! jajaja Gracias por tu review

Gracias por todos ellos n.n ¡Cuidense!

Diana-Chan


	4. Flashback, Flashback

Hace 8 años…

-¡Ohayo!- se oía el grito de un niño pequeño desde una pequeña distancia a donde se encontraba una niña pequeña sentada con un hermoso kimono blanco, con detalles en azul, cerca de un árbol. Ésta, al escuchar el saludo, volteo tímidamente. –nee, ¿Cómo te fue ayer con las calificaciones?- le pregunto el pequeño con una sonrisa al llegar donde ella, un poco agitado por haber ido corriendo.

- P-Pues, no me regañaron ni me felicitaron, a-así que creo que bien.- Le dijo la pequeña, con una media sonrisa. -¿Y a ti? S-Supongo que te han de haber felicitado mucho p-por haber sido el mejor de la clase…

Al pequeño Sasuke se le deshizo al instante la sonrisa.

Flashback

El Líder de los Uchiha miraba con atención la nota de calificaciones de su hijo menor. Al terminar, la hizo hacia abajo para mirar a su hijo, quien lo miraba expectante y levemente sonrojado. Cerró la pequeña libreta y se puso de pie.

-Sigue así y te convertirás en un gran Ninja como tu Hermano.- camino a su lado sin ninguna palabra más, saliendo de la habitación.

-"…Papá, yo quería que dijeras eres digno de ser mi hijo…"- Pensó el menor, bajando su cabeza por no cumplir aun las expectativas de su estricto Padre.

Termina Flashback

-¿P-Pasa algo?- Le dijo la pequeña al notar el cambio del pelinegro.

-No pude alcanzar las expectativas de mi Padre… no aún…- se lamento Sasuke.

La pequeña Hinata puso la misma cara larga que Sasuke.

Ambos se habían llevado bien desde hace unos días, cuando ella le ayudó a levantarse durante un duro entrenamiento que el había tenido, casi cayendo inconciente. Se reunían en secreto, si los veían juntos, seguro todas las niñas de la clase atacarían a Hinata, o peor, si el Padre de Hinata la veía con un niño… ni imaginar lo que le haría al pobre.

-Tu cabello… brilla mucho con el sol.- dijo de repente el pequeño Sasuke con una media sonrisa y ligeramente sonrojado, sobresaltando a la Hyuuga y haciéndola sonrojar también.

-¿T-Tu crees?- Le pregunto desviando la mirada sonrojada y jugando con uno de sus mechones de cabello. Era la primera vez que alguien se tomaba la "molestia" de decirle un cumplido.

-Me gustaría que mi cabello brillara de azul, me gusta ese color.- comentó.

A Hinata se le prendió el foquito. Se puso de pie, tomo de la muñeca a Sasuke jalándolo y empezaron a correr hacia donde solo la pequeña sabía. El pelinegro le preguntaba a donde le llevaba, pero ella no le decía ni una pista a donde iban, solo un "ya lo veras".

Llegaron cerca de un río, donde había un árbol algo "especial" a un lado de el. Hinata soltó a Sasuke, se acerco al árbol y le quito un pedazo de corteza.

-¡M-Mira! La sabia de este árbol es de c-color verde- Le dijo mostrándole el pedazo de corteza. Se acercó al río. – y-y si la mojamos…- mete el pedazo de corteza al río, la deja un par de segundos y la saca -¡se vuelve azul!.

-Entonces, ¿te pintaste el cabello aquí?- le pregunto confundido.

-N-No, te lo pintare a ti.- Le declaró la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Sasuke da un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Y… y si no queda bien?- le pregunto un poco mortificado por arruinar su "imagen".

-Quedará bien- le aseguró la peliazul por naturaleza.

El Uchiha se resigno a hacerle caso a su amiga. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría salir mal?.

Después de unas horas, la Hyuuga terminó. Al destaparle el cabello a Sasuke, la pequeña se asustó por no haber tenido los resultados esperados. Sasuke se acerco al río para ver en su reflejo como le había quedado. Hinata intento detenerle, pero fue demasiado tarde…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- se soltó gritando al verse.

-¡¡P-Perdón!! ¡No sabia que pasaría e-esto!- Se disculpaba la Hyuuga sin cesar ante la reacción de su amigo.

A Sasuke se le había puesto verde el cabello. Parecía que tenía algas marinas en la cabeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro al río con todo y todo, salpicando a Hinata. Ésta tan solo observaba. Segundos después el Uchiha salio del río sin decir nada mas, preocupando a la Hyuuga por haberle causado molestias al "pelinegro".

La Hyuuga bajo la cabeza por su tristeza. Quizá había perdido al primer amigo que ella había tenido. Noto pequeñas gotas verdes cayendo al suelo. Levanto lentamente la cabeza y al ver el cabello de su amigo…

-¡U-Uchiha-kun!- le grito la pequeña al haber descubierto algo. El mencionado solo volteo a mirarle. –Quizá… quizá aún podamos salvar t-tu cabello.- Le dijo de manera un poco dramática.

Acto seguido, tomó a Sasuke de la muñeca (le daba pena tomarlo de la mano) y lo llevó a la orilla del río. Le dijo que se hincara, el obedeció y le empezó a tallar el cabello con el agua. Al terminar, el cabello de Sasuke se veía negro como era antes, pero al reflejarse con la luz del sol, le daban pequeños destellos en azul.

-¡Me quedó genial! ¡Arigato, Hinata!- le agradeció el pequeño Sasuke con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Se empezaba a hacer tarde. Sasuke dejo a un par de cuadras a Hinata cerca de la mansión Hyuuga y se marcho en dirección a su casa.

Solo hubo algo que Sasuke no se dio cuenta: las puntas de la parte de atrás de su cabello habían quedado verdes. Por más que intento no pudo quitarlas, así que así las dejó.

-De todos modos, c-casi ni se notaban.- se dijo para si la ojiblanco.

Hinata prefirió guardarlo como un secreto para sí misma.

Fin Flashback

-Q-Que ironía…- se dijo para si misma la Hyuuga recostada y tapada dentro de su tienda.

FlashBack (¿otra vez?)

Se quedo pensando un poco cuando vio algo que le sorprendió…

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- le devolvió a la realidad la fría actitud del Uchiha.

-N-No, nada…no es n-nada.- le dijo con un poco de nerviosismo. Se le quedo mirando fijamente a la espalda del pelinegro. Cuando se detuvo en su cabello notó las puntas de la parte de atrás de su cabello: aun estaban marcadas por ese color verde.

Al verlas se tuvo que contener la risa. ¿Cómo era posible que desde hace 8 años esas marcas estuvieran ahí aún? Pero al verlas, le trajo buenos recuerdos… recuerdos que quizá con el tiempo jamás se olvidarían.

-Se esta haciendo tarde.- Dijo el pelinegro de repente.

-S-Si…- Le respondió con calma. Tenía tantas ganas de reírse en ese momento. -Entonces, M-Me voy a dormir… B-Buenas noches.- Se despidió educadamente, intentando contener la risa por el reciente "descubrimiento".

-Como quieras.- le dijo con frialdad el usuario del Sharingan, aun sin voltearle a ver. 

La Hyuuga le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó, dejándole aún en ese placido lugar.

-"Si, lo mejor fue irme, s-sino, acabaría riéndome en su cara."- pensó la ojiblanco mientras se metía a su tienda.

Fin FlashBack

Ante tal observación, solo le quedaban dos respuestas:

Esas manchas estaban muy difíciles de quitar…

…o Sasuke no sabe bañarse.

* * *

¿Quién lo diría? Sasuke no sabe bañarse (8) xD. Siempre que veía a Sasuke de niño, su cabello era completamente negro, y cuando de grande, se le veía azulado… raro xD. En este capi, vemos que se habían conocido de niños… ¿Por qué Sasuke la trata de manera fría, entonces? Eso lo sabremos luego… kukuku (como me gusta dejar picada a la gente)

¡Gracias por sus reviews!:

DarkAmy-Chan; adrifernan19;zuleDBZ;cherrymeems

¡Cuídense!

Diana-Chan


	5. Chapter 5

El sol había salido. Los pájaros cantaban mientras volaban alegremente por el extenso cielo, rodeado por unas pequeñas nubes juguetonas. El día se veía tan en calma, tan en paz, tan…

-¡Sasuke Baka! ¡Sasuke Baka!- Dije "veía", tiempo verbal pasado.

Un pelinegro con ojeras casi tan grandes como las de un búho volteó a encarar con cara de pocos amigos al fastidioso rubio que le gritaba y hacía un gran alboroto por todo el campamento, despertando a los demás.

-¿Qué quieres?- le díjo el pelinegro bruscamente.

-No los encuentro- Le respondió sin nada más.

-¿El qué?

-¡No los encuentro!- Empezaba a hacer berrinche como un niño pequeño –Quizá se los robaron.- Empezaba a deducir el rubio mientras posaba su dedo índice en su labio inferior y puso una cara como si meditara.

-¡¿El qué?!- Se desesperó el pelinegro, gritándole.

-¡Mis dulces!- Le brotaban lágrimas melodramáticamente, de seguro pasó mucho tiempo con "el cejas encrespadas" y su Sensei. –Husmearé por todo el campamento.- Y salió corriendo al mencionado.

-Idiota…- Dijo por bajo el Uchiha, volteando al frente de donde había sido interrumpido, volviendo a observar a la misma persona, antes de que llegara el rubio.

_ _

Hinata, a pesar de que se había acostado tarde, se levantó temprano y, ya que no había nada que hacer puesto que el resto dormía, se puso a entrenar en un pequeño río (que llegaba a los tobillos) cerca del campamento.

Llevaba alrededor de dos horas ahí, hasta que escuchó los gritos de cierto ojiazul. Al ver como todos se levantaban, de mala gana, pero se levantaban, decidió tomarse un descanso y preparar el desayuno. Había tenido buena postura todo ese tiempo, es decir, no había titubeado, hasta que cuando volteó se encontró con una penetrante mirada de ojos negros azabache, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y cayendo al río, en cuatro patas boca arriba. El "espectador" rió para sus adentros burlescamente. Sonrojada, la Hyuuga se levantó tímidamente y con la cabeza gacha, caminó rápidamente hasta su tienda. Pero al abrir la cortina…

-¡Hinata!- Gritó el rubio intentándola sostener debido al desmayo.

Al entrar, vió a Naruto revolver sus cosas, lo que provocó mas nervios de los que traía por su pequeño "accidente", haciéndola desfallecer. Kiba, su mascota y Shino entraron rápidamente para ver que había sucedido, ya que el grito los había asustado pensando que estaban bajo ataque.

-Dejen que descanse, entrenó por mucho.- Dijo de repente el pelinegro recién llegado.

-¿Y quién hará el desayuno? Shino lo hace del asco.- Dijo Kiba. El chico de las gafas se acomodó los lentes, lo cual provocó un pequeño brillo haciendo que Kiba se arrepintiera mentalmente por lo dicho.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo lo hago!- Y Naruto salió disparado como locomotora dirigiéndose a las pertenencias de todos para buscar lo apropiado para preparar los alimentos.

-¿Habrá comido algo? Anda más hiperactivo que de costumbre.- Comentó el chico perro. Ninguno de los presentes le respondió.

-De seguro es otra cosa…- Se dijo para sí el Uchiha.

Un rato después, Shino, Kiba y Sasuke estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata de la noche anterior, esperando con lo que el rubio les alimentaría. Unos minutos después, el Kitsune vino con una bandeja donde había 6 tazones de Ramen. Los colocó en una piedra lisa que habían encontrado y todos tomaron un tazón empezando a comer.

Un rato después, Sakura se levantó. Fue a tomar un poco de agua, respondió un par de preguntas de "¿cómo te sientes?", "¿estás lista?" y cosas así por parte del rubio, el sí que se preocupaba demasiado por ella. Luego fueron a despertar a Hinata para seguir con su camino.

-Hinata, echa un vistazo al noroeste.- Indicó el chico de las gafas. Llevaban alrededor de una hora de camino.

-¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo raro, Shino?- Preguntó Naruto. Sakura le dijo que no les molestara, que ellos sabían lo que hacían.

-H-hai…- Dijo suavemente la mencionada. Se detuvo igual que sus otros compañeros para cumplir la orden que le indicaron. -¡Byakuugan!- Y activó su línea sucesoria mirando donde le indicaron. –Hay u-un par de casas viejas… ¿P-pasa algo con ellas, S-Shino-kun?- Le preguntó a su compañero, volteando a mirarlo.

-No, presentí algo más y quería asegurarme.- Le respondió.- Gracias.- Y siguió avanzando, seguido del resto de sus compañeros.

_ _

-¿Los tienes localizados?- Preguntó una voz desconocida.

-Si- Afirmó su compañero.

-Bien… todo va de acuerdo al plan…- Dijo con malicia y empezó a "reirse malvadamente" mientras sus compañeros lo veían con unas gotitas en sus cabezas.

_ _

-¡Genial!- Gritó el rubio hiperactivo. -¡Al fin hemos llegado!- Decía alzando los brazos en una colina cerca de su destino, donde se veía toda la villa y algunos de sus alrededores.

-No hagas mucho escándalo, usuratonkashi.- Le dijo de mala gana el Uchiha. –Recuerda que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.

-Cierto, Naruto.- Corroboró la pelirosa, quien al parecer estaba recuperada del todo.

-Por ahora descansaremos. Mañana será un día muy largo, ya que empezaremos la búsqueda.- Advirtió el Aburame. –Busquen un lugar donde podamos pasar la noche y podamos comer.

-Pero antes…- Detuvo el Inuzuka al rubio de la mochila, quien ya íba a salir corriendo. –Busquen algo que podamos pagar.

-Hai, hai… te quejas demasiado, Kiba- le dijo con desespero el rubio. – ¡Suéltame! Quiero buscar primero.- Decía en un intento de zafarse, y al instante, el chico perro le soltó bruscamente haciéndole caer al suelo. El rubio se levantó rápidamente y siguió con el camino que tenía marcado desde antes que lo interrumpiesen.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba y Hinata siguieron caminando por donde el rubio había corrido. Shino se quedo un par de segundos y luego siguió al resto alcanzándolos.

Un rato después, todos estaban saliendo de un pequeño puesto de té, en el que habían obtenido los alimentos del día. Naruto le gritaba a Kiba el porqué no había pagado siquiera lo que él había consumido. Sakura intentaba callarlo. Hinata miraba al trío de reojo con una media sonrisa. Shino caminaba enfrente de todos, como si de un líder se tratara. Sasuke caminaba por detrás de todos en silencio con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Después de ver un par de hoteles, en el que rechazaron la estadía, encontraron otro muy económico, no muy lujoso ni tan porquería, con aguas termales incluidas. Pidieron dos habitaciones, una para cada equipo. Hinata tomó las llaves de la habitación de su equipo. Sasuke iba a tomar las llaves pero Naruto le empujó y las tomo él. Subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a sus respectivos cuartos, uno frente al otro. Se pusieron de acuerdo en verse a las 8 de la mañana en punto listos para la búsqueda. Shino y Kiba entraron a la habitación, Hinata les despidió con una reverencia y un suave y poco audible "Buenas noches". Naruto y Sakura le devolvieron el gesto. Sasuke se hizo paso entre el par y entró a la habitación.

Al entrar, pudieron ver que solo había dos camas, una televisión con control remoto, un buró para cada cama con lámpara y una puerta de jardín adornada con dos cortinas blancas que dirigía a un balcón.

-Después de todo, el lugar es lindo.- Comentó Sakura, echando un vistazo a todo el cuarto.

Sakura tomó posesión de una de las camas y se alistó para dormir. Naruto se tiró en la otra cama que quedó pero Sasuke lo aventó al suelo, excusándose en que necesitaría la cama debido a problemas de insomnio que tenía últimamente, los cuales eran ciertos. El rubio gruñó y no le quedó de otra más que dormir en el suelo, ya que Sakura empezó a decirle que le dejara la pieza a Sasuke. Terminado todo el percance, se dispusieron a dormir.

_ _

Shino, al ser el primero en entrar, tomó posesión de una de las camas. De todos modos, Kiba le dejaría la otra pieza a Hinata, pero no fue así. Ella dijo que no quería causar problemas así que se la cedió al chico perro. La Hyuuga alistó todo para dormir y se acostó. Se quedó mirando el techo un rato. De seguro sus compañeros ya habían caído en un profundo sueño, ya que no oía ruido alguno, más que el de sus respiraciones.

_ _

Esa noche, Sasuke tampoco no pudo dormir. Se había dormido a medianoche y se despertó a las tres de la madrugada. Se revolvió unos minutos en su pieza intentando conciliar nuevamente el sueño, pero viendo que el esfuerzo era en vano decidió levantarse y salir por el pequeño balcón a admirar el brillo de la luna. Se recargó en la pared y observaba aquel astro fijamente.

Le calmaba, extrañamente le apaciguaba, le traía paz interior. Podía mirarlo infinitamente y jamás se cansaría de él.

Le traía recuerdos. Ésos recuerdos… Los que quería olvidar, los que le quemaban… los que le daban aire para respirar, los que le hacían levantarse cada mañana.

Se giró para acostarse nuevamente. Esa belleza le arrulló con su fino brillo, ése que destacaba por mucho entre la infinidad de estrellas que se podían ver esa noche. Cerró la puerta y dejo una de las cortinas entreabierta. Abrazó su almohada y aún miraba el astro. Así se quedó dormido, así se calmó, así se consoló.

_ _

-Calla, Naruto. No hagas ruido o lo despertaras.- indicó una voz.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?, ¿Alguna vez lo has visto cuando lo despiertan? Incluso da más miedo que tú.- Respondió una segunda.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves...!?- Se había molestado la primera por el comentario.

-¡Eeek! ¡E-era una b-broma, S-Sakura-Chan…!- Se excusó.

-Nomás no te saco volando porque perderíamos tiempo buscándote, ya que te necesitamos para la misión. ¡Pero eso si, Naruto, nomás haces otra de tus bromitas...!- Advirtió la pelirosa.

-C-como digas, Sakura-Chan…- Dijo temeroso el rubio.

-¿Ya están listos todos?- Gritó una voz que, al parecer, provenía detrás de una puerta.

-¡Shhhhh...! Despertarás al bello durmiente, Kiba.- Le contestó el rubio.

Ese comentario hizo que el "bello durmiente" se levantara de un tirón de la cama para caminar directo al Uzumaki y golpearle en la cabeza, quien estaba muy ocupado burlándose de su agresor que ni se enteró de qué lo hizo caer.

-Espera diez minutos más.- Gritó hacia el otro lado de la puerta el menor de los Uchiha. Se metió rápidamente al baño y en menos del tiempo que había mencionado, salió listo para marcharse.

El Uchiha abrió la puerta y vio a Kiba, quien que platicó con Naruto momentos antes. Sasuke salió, seguidamente Sakura le siguió detrás, arrastrando a Naruto. Caminaron por el pasillo mientras Shino decía que se dividieran en grupos de dos.

Sakura y Shino.

Kiba y Sasuke.

Naruto y Hinata.

Y divididos de ésta forma, partieron cada uno al sur, este y norte respectivamente.

* * *

¡Perdón por no actualizar antes! Es que… ¡imagínense! Falleció mi abuelito en plenas fiestas y mi abuelita quedó grave en el hospital y pues… ni tiempo ni ganas u.u ¡pero bueeh! Espero me haya quedado decente el capi. Espero les agrade… aunque no es muy acá de… la gran cosa y eso xD no dice algo importante u.u En fin xD Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los adore TwT y el capi anterior fue improvisado xD se me ocurrió de la nada, es que tampoco sabía como seguirle. En sí, para el fic solo tengo ideas principales, la mayoría será para acomodar y dar estructura a la historia… Mucho palabrerío xD

¡Cuídense!

Diana-Chan


	6. Aviso temporal

Hola.

Solo quiero decir que lamento el retraso por no haber publicado antes, y lamento más el no poder publicarlo hoy.

Una de las razones por las que no actualizé de inmediato, fue porqué a principios de febrero, falleció también mi abuelita y me recayó el peso de los dos _(imagínense perder a dos personas con las que te criaste.)_. Luego, la escuela me mantuvo **MUY** ocupada, ya que me pedían demasiada tarea _(y a veces los ojetes ni las revisaban ¬¬)_, pero ya saldré de vacaciones en una semana, y espero tener el suficiente tiempo para reponerles lo que no puse en toda mi ausencia _(y si es que alguien lee T-T)_. Ya tengo en mente muy bien lo que pondré, solo falta escribirlo, no prometo nada, pero intentaré subir más de un capi a la semana _(para los que si esperaban con ansias n.n)._

También quisiera decirle a DarkAmy-Chan que le apoyamos en su decisión, y la esperamos de vuelta pronto :) ¡ánimo!.

Y pss... ¿qué más me falta? xD ¡oh, sí! decir que me impresionó la gran cantidad de fics SasuHina que me encontré hoy, ¡la verdad fué impresionante! solo le puse a la barra esa donde se ponen los personajes _(xD)_ "Hinata" y salieron más fics SasuHina que NaruHina o_o ¡qué genial! xD

Bueno, ya saben que aún estoy con vida _(xD)_ , qué publicaré pronto y que no abandonaré la página :) ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Cuídense!

Diana-Chan

**ADV.** Este mensaje se auto-destruirá en 1 semana _(será reemplazado por el siguiente capi -w-)_.


End file.
